


Maybe a Little Bit Less Than Accidental Shock Therapy

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Darcy's Magical Taser [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Loki, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, Multi, Polyamory, Seducing Loki Odinson, Steve is a great friend, Tash and Clint are pretty good too, but it's a nice idea, more wishful thinking, that lightning magic, this isn't how you cure PTSD and magical interference, wily James Barnes, wintertaserfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James Barnes stumbles upon Loki in a losing battle he and Darcy find themselves with a crush on Thor's little brother. Cuteness ensues. With bonus kitten adoption and hot chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Little Bit Less Than Accidental Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to your request here is a little sequel! I tried for something with even more fluffy cuteness because it's been an awfully rough week, so this is so fluffy that there is an actual fluffy kitten in this fic. I hope this gives you nice feelings. 
> 
> While writing this fic I listened to Phsyco Killer by the Talking heads, Lulluby by Sia, and Pendulum by FKA Twigs.

James scaled the stairs to the tiny apartment he now shared with Darcy Lewis. It had been a year since he had finally felt comfortable to reunite with his punk best friend. It had taken another six months before he left his job at the shop and joined the Avengers on a mission. It would be more accurate to say that when some robots smashed up the front of the shop and James destroyed them all with nothing but a wrench and his left fist, his working relationship was ruined. Since when did robots come to Brooklyn? James was pretty sure when he thought back on it that his boss had been more upset to find out that he didn’t actually have a stutter than that his name wasn’t Barney. He’d felt pretty bad but had been in hiding at the time of employment there wasn’t much he could have done. So, he needed a new job after that, and Steve said they could always use another sharp shooter.

Even so, he didn’t go on many missions. All he really wanted to do was make a home with his girl and figure out a way to contribute to this world, rather than take from it. Darcy was helping him a lot with that. She had set him up volunteering at a local animal shelter three days a week and he loved it. He also knitted with a bunch of old ladies at the church down the street. They made blankets for the homeless. He was pretty proud of his prowess with a crochet hook. How his girl had known that feeding three legged dogs and making blankets would go a ways to healing his broken heart he had no idea, but she did. He shouldn’t be surprised; she was a bit of a genius when it came to people, his Darcy. It was like she had a sixth sense.

They had started having potluck dinners and barbecues on the roof with their neighbours. He’d intervened when the sax player Patrick from next door was getting shaken down three months ago and scored some singing lessons with his boyfriend Bernie. He’d modeled for the talented milliner down the hall for her online store and sometimes came home to a gift of cookies from Sonya a dancer from downstairs because he once helped fix her door. Steve and the others kept bringing up living in the tower but Barnes was finally living in the world after being kept out of it for too long. He didn’t want to leave his new community behind. He was really enjoying being around normal people who appreciated him for who he was, broken past and all. Maybe they didn't know it all, but they knew he was ex-military and they knew he'd been a POW. That was enough for them to embrace him with open arms, and he wasn't complaining.

He was smiling as he juggled his precious bundles and unlocked their door. His girl had obviously just showered and wasn’t he just glad about that. She stood in the kitchen, her back to him wearing nothing but his favourite gown from Asgard. He walked up behind her and put his bundles on the bench, instead taking handfuls of her hips and smelling her freshly washed hair. “How’s my girl?”

He could feel her smile as she turned her face into his throat and gave it a tiny kiss. Warmth spread through his whole person. Everything about Darcy was soft and warm and bright. She was the antithesis of HYDRA and every other damn crook in this world. She was tough though. Real tough. She sighed and leaned back into him. “Today was long. Stark has been in to do some repairs to Jane’s old equipment and she has been giving me grief over it. She loves those things like her children so I understand, but why does she have to take it out on me?” she pouted prettily and James kissed her on the temple.

“Because she know you understand her better than even Thor does and that you can take it. You know the scientists get grumpy when their habitat is disrupted, and that that royal son of a bitch can't handle when Jane is upset.” She let out a soft laugh at him using one of her lines. 

“How’s my guy?”

He smiled into her hair. “I brought home a present for you.”

“Aw babe, what is it?” She turned around and Barnes melted. He’d be damned if she wasn’t the most beautiful woman on both this planet and Asgard too. He bit his lip and backed up to reveal a carrier sitting on the bench. “James Barnes you got me a _kitten_?” she squealed. He could tell she was hard pressed to keep it down so as not to scare the tiny fluff ball in front of her.

He grinned. “She was the runt of an abandoned litter, and no one seems to want to adopt the black ones so I thought she could come live with us here.”

Darcy gave him one of her patented ‘James Buchanan Barnes you are adorable’ looks and he bit his lip. “I’m calling her Batcat.” He raised his eyebrows but shrugged, biting back a laugh. He had learned long ago not to get in-between Darcy and pop culture references. That shit was like her religion and man, she loved her tortured heroes. She opened the carrier and clicked her tongue, coaxing the tiny thing out into her hands.

It looked wary, but literally no one, including world class assassins, Nicolas Fury and several ex villains could resist Darcy Lewis. Apparently before Barnes had met her, that womaniser Johnny Storm had even proposed, vowing eternal fidelity to her. She had told him flat out that she wasn’t going to risk it, and also he looked weirdly similar to Cap? Too weird. Barnes melted again at the sight of his beautiful girl cuddling the little fur ball and wrapped them both carefully in a hug. “See Batcat? We’re all a little weird and misunderstood here but we’re family.” She kissed it on the nose and it mewled sweetly.

Bucky kissed her on the neck and released her. “She’s already eaten but here is all the food. She needs to eat half a can of this every day.” He showed her the rest of the packages he brought. Darcy stroked his cheek with her free hand and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

“Thank you baby, I love her.”

He turned to goo and kissed the edge of her mouth. He seriously was defenseless against her. “I’m going to shower. Did you want Indian tonight?”

She made an affirmative noise, distracted by the mewling Batcat so he exited and headed for their tiny bathroom. Bucky loved their home. Darcy had a knack for making any space she was in comfortable. Jane’s lab and Bruce’s were both affected, but she had to compete with Stark’s garish taste. Their apartment on the other hand was unadulterated Darcyland. It was overflowing with handmade objects, plastic pop culture collectables and artwork. The bathroom had a collection of cute pin ups on the wall and candles from Catbird by the bath. It also always had a small flower arrangement by the basin in a vintage Harley Davidson bottle. Steve had sent Darcy two arrangements every week since he had found out about what she had done for his best friend, and she always had some in the bathroom. James thought it looked nice.

Occasionally he got ribbed by the boys at how ‘girly’ their space was but he didn’t care. He had spent seventy years being dressed in black leather and carrying guns. He was done with macho bullshit. Darcy was soft and smelled nice and had a house to match. He definitely didn’t mind being surrounded by flowers and Wonder Woman posters (they were in the living room). He didn’t mind sleeping on gingham sheets and polka dotted pillows- especially not when the lovemaking on that damn bed was so phenomenal. He sighed contentedly and turned on the shower as he peeled off his shirt covered in fur and dog spit.

Showers were one of his favourite things since returning to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever get over being warm and comfortable. Being clean without the smell of chemicals in the air. He grinned as he realised he didn’t really need to. This was his life now until they decided to move onto something else. The thought of a future he chose was pretty damn good if you asked him.

 

.....

 

Loki sat in the dark cavern in which he had made a hide out under the city he once tried to destroy. He had been skipping across the galaxy from hide out to hide out. After running into some old enemies on Knowhere, he had decided to go to ground on the realm where he had the least people who wanted to kill him.

Midgard stank, but it was nothing to the pit that was Knowhere. He wished he’d avoided it in the first place but had needed to make sure the Collector no longer had access to any soul stones. He felt like such a fool for trusting him in the first place but really, who could foresee that kind of stupidity? He swallowed as his hands shook. He was exhausted. He’d used nearly all of his magic getting to Midgard three weeks ago, and was still recovering.

Ever since his unfortunate encounter with Thanos years ago he had been struggling with constant headaches, spotting in his vision and dizziness. He believed that on Midgard this weakness was called a migraine. The Aesir of course had no such thing.

He had never admitted this weakness to anyone but it was wearing on him indeed. Of course it was better than it was before. The thorough beating the the Hulk monster had administered had helped get the wretched being out of his head eventually, but he and the mind stone had left their mark, their lingering effects twisting his emotions and fueling an unquenching fire of hatred within him. There were moments he burned with rage so foul that his very touch  burned through any object he was holding, only if you asked him he couldn’t tell you precisely what had brought on his wrath

\- not that that he didn’t have anything to be mad at. Loki had been ill treated indeed, and one day Odin would pay; but he needed to lick his wounds after crawling around the galaxy chasing after various soul stones. They were well distributed now, but he knew that even if Ronan was taken care of and if Loki had purposefully thwarted Thanos’ intentions he would keep looking. The horrid being had nothing but time on his hands, after all.

Loki groaned and rubbed his temples with the thumb and forefinger of his large right hand. He needed to eat. The reason for this current spell was because he had ventured out into the city to procure supplies and that had taken a glamour and various other magical workings. He rose gingerly and pulled the basket to him and found a loaf of bread. He had long been able to provide sustenance for himself but oh, there were times when he missed the availability of food from the kitchens of the golden palace. He sat on his bedroll and ate some sliced bread and cheese, telling himself he’d make up a stew tomorrow. For now he needed to sleep. He kept his armour on, just in case and curled up with a knife in his palm. Closing his eyes he thought back to the days of innocence, a trip to Vanaheim with Thor. He fell into a fitful sleep wishing he’d never found out what he really was.

 

...

 

It was Tuesday, and that meant that Jane and Thor were coming over. They’d been a huge support for James and Darcy, and were the only ones to know about them for a long time. James respected them both and was so glad they’d accepted him at his word at the beginning. Thor especially had been a surprise. He’d heard Darcy comment now and then on knowing the god of thunder, but hadn’t really thought it could actually be true till he saw him in action for the first time. He couldn’t believe that same god had been the one to give him the shovel talk, and that he’d survived. One of the reasons James respected them so much was that they both knew just how wonderful Darcy was. He smirked as he chopped up onion and put it in a pan with lemon juice and sugar. (Sometimes they ordered their Mexican in, but on Tuesdays Barnes had a day off, so he liked to cook if he could.) Thor spoke of Darcy like she was a full time warrior of Asgard, calling her his shield sister and bragging of her mighty deeds. He also bragged about something called hearth magic and Barnes was damned if he knew what the hell that was, but Thor seemed pretty keen on it. Jane would talk about Darcy when she wasn’t in the room; explain just how much his girl did for the security of Jane’s information, patents, the lab staff and equipment maintenance. As well as their actual physical safety. The two really loved his girl like a sister, and they’d brought James into that circle like he belonged there. It was pretty amazing.

Thor was pretty awesome. He’d asked Barnes to spar with him in the tower’s private gym and boy, he was strong. He didn’t even have to hold back a thing. It wasn’t like James could never beat him, but it was a major challenge and benefited him incredibly. HYDRA had de-humanised him and made him into a weapon. As the Soldier, his fighting style had also been de-humanising. the Winter Soldier killed without thought or worry. Even though Thor wasn’t strictly human, he was helping him change up the way he used his body, and James felt that there would be a point where he could fight and the Soldier would still be as far from him as it was when he was right now while cooking up Mexican food.

The guy wouldn’t hear any thanks, he’d just pull him into a hug or give him one of those heavy claps on the back and talk about one of the many all you can eat buffets in the city that they could go and demolish. Steve sometimes came to these but usually left them to it. It had been immeasurably healing for him.

Steve’s girl, Sif was also helpful, and wasn’t she just the most amazing dame he’d ever met. She was possibly even more terrifying than Natalia- though that might have only been because he knew all of Natalia’s moves. Sif was tall, stronger than Steve, and brutally lethal. She was fearless in battle, and smart as a whip. She wasn’t able to come down often, employed as she was by the king of Asgard, but whenever she did she was always up for a spar, and she made him bleed every time.

Steve sure knew how to find them, he’d found Peggy during the war and then he found one of the only shield maidens in Asgard. James laughed out loud as he was pressing tortillas. Yeah, Steve was a sucker for a tough brunette; that was for sure. Stark had apparently been shocked, thinking Steve would go for someone gentle like Darcy, who looked for all the world like one of the pinups hanging in their bathroom. Steve though, he liked a woman who would fight, preferably beside him for truth and justice. It’s why he’d always rejected the girls Buck had brought home for him before, he had been more interested in the war than dancing with pretty dames (James likes to think be had a healthy interest in both. Hey it was all about balance, right?).

James looked up from grilling the tortillas as he heard thunderous steps on the stairs. The three friends came crashing through the door, laughing about something that happened in England. It was good that they could joke about that stuff; apparently when it had happened it had been devastating on a few levels.

James bent down to pick up Batcat from where she was twirling round his bare feet to put her in her box. He had no desire to see her crushed under Thor’s foot. Darcy came to beg a kiss from him on his way back to the kitchen. “Hey baby! You cooked today?”

“Yeah it’s all ready.” He smiled as she grinned enthusiastically. “Come and get it sweetheart.”

She gave him the kind of smile that made his heart thud in his chest. “I don’t know what I did right to deserve you.”

He bit his lip. He was about to protest when Thor and Jane crowded into the kitchen and then there was the particular chaos that is present when people are grabbing food. James told himself he’d show her how lucky _he_ was later and made up his own tacos.

A little later Darcy and Jane sat gossiping on the couch while Thor and James sat at the kitchen table drinking beers. “Steve told me that you helped him a lot while he was looking for me?”

Thor nodded solemnly, staring into space. “I had a brother. Once. He was killed in battle a few years past, but before that he was troubled for a time. No matter how destructive or dangerous he grew, I could never give up on him. I understood Steven’s need to find you. To reach you.”

Barnes nodded, understanding. “But you didn’t tell him I was here?”

Thor nodded. “I realised too late that Loki needed me to give him space. My feelings on the matter made me too strong in my conversations with him. It would never have worked. I know now that had he come across someone gentle and strong like the Lady Darcy, he would have had a better chance.” He sighed. “But it is all nothing now. He is gone to Valhalla. I cannot get him back.”

James clapped a hand on his shoulder and they left it at that, finishing their beers and joining their women.

 

...

 

Loki had definitely thought that they would take a little longer to find him. He grimaced into the rain in the dark alley way terrifyingly close to his hide out. He was fairly certain that these were only scouts, but there were no few of them and he was still far from a hundred percent. He fought them with what he had, but felt overwhelmed. “It will be coming with us.” One screeched. “Our master will be very pleased that we found you.”

Loki tramped down on the fear that rose in his gut and gripped his last knife. He nearly jumped when the cackling turned to gurgling as someone else’s weapon sliced the creature’s throat as if through butter. He didn’t have time to question it. There were many warriors in this city and he assumed one had stumbled upon their altercation. His ally was silent as they fought the creatures and Loki was tiring. He missed an easy block and went down, his vision blackening as he saw his assailant destroyed in front of him. He supposed he would be waking up on a helecarrier or in Stark’s tower. At least Thanos would not find him there.

 

...

 

Darcy was wrestling a batch of cookies out of her oven when she heard James come in. They were a little crammed in their small apartment but weren’t ready to leave the neighbourhood they had found each other in and had grown to love, and which had embraced James with open arms. She shimmied a little along to the sax solo of her neighbour’s that was floating through the open window with the sounds of a storm and turned. She froze as she took in a rather bizarre sight. Her mouth fell open.

Standing, dripping onto the rug stood her boyfriend covered in blood and some some gunk she did not want to know the origins of. Slung over his shoulder was the long, limp form of the God of Mischief, also dripping from the long strands of black hair streaking toward the carpet. James was grinning. He had the look about him of a puppy who brought a bone it had dug up to the kitchen door. If he had a tail it would be wagging. “No, listen. I have a theory.”

Darcy snapped her jaw shut. “You have a theory about... Loki?”

He nodded, and Darcy folded. The guy was too adorkable to be mad at. “I’ve been thinking about everything Thor has said, and Sif, and Steve, and Clint too, about Loki and what he did, and several different things don’t add up.”

Darcy leaned against the bench and thought. The story was a little chaotic, and really really sad. She had to admit she’d always felt a little bit sorry for the guy. And he saved Jane. He was _incredibly_ dangerous though. She pulled her taser out of her pocket and switched it to the ‘god’ setting.

“James where did you find him?”

“Oh he was in a fight with some creepy alien things so I helped him out. Actually he was barely coping when I found him.” She frowned. That didn’t sound very good.

“Are we going to have more creepy aliens come looking for him?’ Barnes gave her a look. Of course, super spysassin. She raised her eyebrow in reply, but relented “Put him down on the couch. I want a kiss.”

He did as he was told. Barnes wasn't really one to disobey orders; that had always been more Steve’s area. He pulled her into the circle of his arms, she was so warm on his freezing limbs. “James you’re freezing! What the heck?!”

“I don’t know, Loki’s really cold! Must be the Frost Giant thing. Plus it’s hailing outside....” He was cut off by Darcy’s firm kiss. He melted, just like he did every time his girl so much as brushed him. After having no gentle or kind touches for seventy years he didn’t blame himself for enjoying the ministrations of a beautiful dame. Her hand gripped the back of his neck, not letting him go till she had her fill.

She bit his lip as they separated. “I love you.”

He grinned and was just about to reply when they heard a growl from behind him. He spun, pushing Darcy behind himself as the God of Mischief loomed in their tiny kitchen. “WHERE AM I MORTAL? _WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME?”_ He seemed more distressed and disorientated than angry. Darcy wasn’t waiting to figure it out though, her arm shot around Barnes’ waist and there was a shimmer of golden light before Loki went down twitching. James bit his lip. That wasn’t exactly his plan, but it was _kind_ of in the area. He had been hoping that Darcy’s taser would help Loki like it had helped him. He shrugged. They’d see.

He hefted the god to his shoulder again and brought him back to the couch. Darcy looked a little guilty and concerned. “Hey if he kills us I’m – I”

James smiled. “I don’t think he’s gonna kill us doll.”

Darcy froze, knowing him far too well. “ _OH MY THOR JAMES YOU DIDN’T_.” It was his turn to look guilty.

“I just thought- it helped me so much and-“

“Baby this guy is a god; he’s almost two _thousand_ years old! How am I supposed to help a guy with millennias worth of mental health issues?”

He pulled her into his arms. “It’s worth trying though, right? I think he’s in a lot of pain. He could do with a friend or two.”

She searched his eyes worriedly. “Do you think he’ll want a hot chocolate with his cookies?”

James grinned. That was his girl. “I reckon he will.”

 

....

 

Loki woke in the tiny dwelling for the second time. He did not know how the mortals had moved him; he had to weigh more than both of them combined. It was warm and smelled like sweet pastries and Midgardian chocolate, something he had to admit the Midgardians had over the other realms. He had never tasted anything so delicious.

He gingerly moved into a seated position and watched as the mortal couple pottered in the kitchen. The man was placing pastries on a plate and the woman was stirring something on the stove. She laughed at something the man said. And he seemed to glow with the attention. As well he should, she was very beautiful. He was sat on the cushion covered couch inside the tiny but comfortable dwelling in a daze as the young woman crossed the room and pressed a bright ceramic cup of hot cocoa drink into his hands. She smiled and he found himself once again struck by her beauty and the warmth she radiated. He suspected hearth magic at work here. The man wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. It was floral and made of a thin material, not too thick as to overheat him. He too was immensely beautiful, with bright blue eyes and soft pink lips and an arm of metal, which looked like the scales of a dragon. 

“...So are you OK? After the zap?” The woman was leaning forward and looking into his eyes, searching for something. Loki feared what she could see, but her smile only grew deeper. She looked upon him as if she saw something good and true.

He considered her question for a moment, his thoughts coming with much more clarity than they had just an hour ago. The taint of the mind stone and Thanos’s ugly grip had a much looser hold than it had for some years. “Yes, I- I rather think I am.” Her smile was brilliant, and the man’s delighted laugh was beautiful. The two strangers shared a loaded look. Loki swallowed. He had no idea what this magic was but he wanted more. He had to find a reason to stay.

The woman pushed the man into another room, demanding he bathe and get warm. “You may be a super soldier but being cold still isn’t any good.” The man’s eyebrows had risen but he obeyed her nonetheless, before long Loki heard the sound of rushing water. The woman headed for the kitchen, pattering about like someone who need not fear the monster in their living space. He looked down at the drink and the pastries. As if his stomach had any authority over anything, it gurgled. His eyes flicked up to make sure the woman hadn’t heard this indignity but she carried on distractedly in the kitchen. His hand reached out, almost of its own volition and he took a bite of a pastry.

 

...

 

Darcy was keeping a subtle eye on Loki, but felt pretty sure he wouldn’t do anything violent. Sure, he was struggling with some mental health issues, and was used to trying to solve them with violence; but she hoped their kindness would keep them safe, and that their trusting non-violent behaviour would knock him off balance in a good way. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he picked up a cookie and took a bite, as if in a dream. She bit her lip, making sure she didn’t show any amusement as his face crumpled into that almost pained expression people get when they bite into something real good. These cookies were some of her best work. They were a recipe she had adapted over the years and were perfectly balanced between crisp melt in your mouth goodness and gooey centre. The chocolate was some special stuff that Tony and Pepper had given her in a hamper and so she knew they were damn good. A sprinkling of salt on the top made all the difference. Apparently that worked for the Frost Giant palette too because the god on her couch looked to be struggling to keep his composure. The cookies were gone almost instantaneously and his hot chocolate seemed to be going the same way.

Darcy smiled to herself as she stirred the chunky chicken soup she’d been making alongside the cookies all afternoon. It was smelling awesome. She didn’t know of course, but it seemed every novel that had magic in it had someone offering chocolate to someone who was exhausted magically. She wondered if it actually worked.

 

...

 

Loki was all but melting into the couch by the time he was finished with the warm drink. He could hardly keep his eyes open. Looking around idly he set some protections over the dwelling and his own body before allowing himself to slip into a dreamless sleep. He woke not long after to something soft tickling his ear. He turned his head to see the a tiny fluffy creature standing on the back of the couch next to his shoulder. It made a noise as it batted at his hair. He scowled. What, was he not fearsome at all anymore? Every being in Asgard avoided him like they would a poisonous serpent yet on Midgard tiny fluffy creatures and soft little women found him harmless? What _was_ this place?

He considered, as he picked up the tiny thing, feeling huge and ungainly as his hands dwarfed the beast. On Midgard, he had noticed, people weren’t always as they seemed. He knew of the Hulk, of course, and the soldier out of time, possessed of inhuman strength. However there were others, he had noticed, who had powers that impressed even him, and as far as he could see they were biological. They were born that way. He carefully scratched the mewling thing behind its ear and it vibrated in his hand, which he assumed was a sign of contentment. His eyebrows crossed. Foolish creature. He set it on his chest and allowed it to make its bed on him, still vibrating with happiness, and thought of the vegetable vendor he bought from on market day. It was subtle, but his vegetables were kept cool and fresh no matter how hot the day. He had seen the electrical powered cooling devices on Midgard, but this vendor did not need them. It had been subtle, but on more than one occasion Loki had seen him using his hands to produce a cooler environment around his produce. There were others, of course, ones who weaponised their powers, and those who were hunted by others who wished to do so against their own wishes. If Loki wasn't currently hunted himself he would be tempted to fall in with these outcasts, as he well knew what it was like to be despised for being different and powerful. He looked up as the woman coughed softly. The man had returned from his bath, hair wet and skin once again ruddy and healthy. He had on soft clothing and Loki could not sense any weapons on his person. His eyebrows furrowed at this odd behaviour.

“Would you like something to eat? I have soup?” The woman asked, chewing her lip. Loki caught himself distracted by the action momentarily, but nodded. He looked at the beast on his chest and she made a soft noise such as women do when around infants and small creatures. She sidled over and picked up the fluffy body carefully and placed it in a box in the corner of the room. “I see you met Batcat. Do you have cats on Asgard?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t believe so. Is this creature an infant?”

The woman smiled again. “Yes. Its mother died and all the babies were helpless, so they were taken into a shelter where James works. This one was the runt of the litter.”

Loki ‘s jaw tightened at the use of the word ‘runt’. And had she said there were shelters for beasts here? Midgard was strange indeed.

They all sat down at the small table in the kitchen. The woman ladled out a small bowl for herself and two large bowls for himself and ‘James’. Loki noticed that the chairs at the table were reinforced, and these bowls were large enough to feed even Thor. He raised an eyebrow.

“So then, you know who I am.” Loki said softly as the two were eating the hot broth.

She shrugged. James smiled, nibbling his lip. Something curled just below his belly but Loki shook it off. They were both beautiful but this was no time for amorous feelings, not that they would want to take him into their bed if they knew who he was.

“We don’t make a habit of taking in _complete_ strangers.” The man said, wearing a crooked smile.

“Only infant stray beasts and villainous conquerors.” He offered flatly.

She snorted, he laughed too. These people were odd, for certain. She tipped her head to the side, blinking at him slowly. “Only the good looking ones.” The man melted visibly. There was clearly a story there.

His eyes narrowed. “Do you think this is a joking matter?”

“I enjoy laughing more than crying.” She said quietly, her smile suddenly gone. Loki didn’t reply. He understood, of course. It had been his way for so long, the trickster god, choosing amusement, rather than dwelling on the centuries of rejection and torment.

Of course knowing what he knew now, he realised where all of that had come from. “I was in New Mexico, you know.” Her voice was low, and she was looking at the table. “I tased Thor straight off the bat. This massive guy appearing at the site of an electrical storm, ranting and raving about Mjolnir and shouting at Heimdall in the sky. We had no idea what he was talking about. We had a Swedish guy with us though.” She glared at him for a moment, real anger in her eyes, but then she shrugged it off and continued. “So he knew the terminology Thor was using because they told stories about the rainbow bridge and all the gods to him as a child before he went to sleep. Anyway we thought he was homeless and crazy, so I tased him because he was freaking me out. Jane had already hit him with the van so.” She shrugged.

Loki was tense. This woman knew his brother. Yet she spoke of besting him with her weapon. “So?”

She shrugged again. “He was an asshole. We helped him break out of hospital and he wandered around all ‘You may feed me.’ He broke cups after he was finished with them and demanded ‘Another!’ I’m pretty sure the only reason we kept him was because he could tell Jane about space. I mean, she’d been laughed at her whole career because she believed in wormhole technology and your brother just fell into our laps. Or... well we hit him with our van but you know...” she looked up at him quickly and tried a cheeky smile.

Loki huffed a laugh. Then more bubbled up. He couldn’t help it. She grinned, proudly. He let go, and allowed himself to laugh at this preposterous story and her terrible imitation of Thor's voice. It was a relief to let it out. And, though he wouldn’t admit it. She was right, it was indeed greatly preferable to crying. They settled down and ate.

The soup was very good, just as the pastries had been, and once again Loki suspected hearth magic. He wondered if that wasn’t why Thor had stuck with this woman. Now that he knew, of course, he cursed himself for inattentiveness. There were pictures of Thor and his woman Jane scattered all around the dwelling. There, too were images of the man out of time, Captain America- with Sif, which was a surprise. She was dressed in Midgardian clothing as well as her battle worn armour and she looked happy. He smirked. The Captain was, of course the Asgardian ideal. He wondered if that embarrassed Sif as much as it should. He grew tense once again. “So then. When will you be turning me in?”

She snorted again. For behaviour that is so unbecoming for a lady, it only seemed to make her more endearing. Loki always had enjoyed when someone bucked expectations and this tiny woman, with her stupid bravery and saucy irreverence was rather delightful. The man shook his head. “Aint gonna happen Loki, you can stay or go, but while you’re here Thor and all the others will be kept away. You don’t need to worry about us telling them about you.”

Loki looked at them incredulously. “I’m afraid I find that hard to believe.”

They both shrugged. “She kept me a secret from Steve and the others for what? Almost a year, if you start from Florida.”

She looked up at her lover, her eyes loaded with stories. “Yeah, about a year.” The two got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment, making Loki wonder again just who he was dining with. He raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. “Nobody expects me to be feeding the world’s most dangerous assassin, let alone letting him into my bed. Though that took a while.” She winked at Loki with a crooked smile as she ran her hand through James’ hair. “Like I said. I only take in the best looking ones.” James smile was slow and lazy. Loki swallowed. He was off balance. Not that he had much equilibrium of late. But unlike Thanos’ cruelty or Odin’s brutality or the heart wrenching grief at the loss of his mother, this was the dizziness of kindness and warmth after such a long time of cruelty and strife. Being fed was one thing, but he honestly had no idea what to do with their flirtation. He cleared his throat and stood.

“I – Uh. I thank you for your hospitality Lady, And for your promise of discretion.” He turned to James. “And thank you kind Sir, for your aid in battle. I, uh, perhaps I will see you again.” He took the woman’s hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, before fading out. He needed to get back to his sanctuary and clear his head.

The throbbing headache was back, if not at the force it was previously. As he leaned against the solid wall of his abode, he thought he really needed to make it more of a home if he was to stay. With plans of further domestic changes he fell into his bedroll and slept deeply.

 

...

 

Darcy nearly crawled up the stairs. It had been a brutal week. Jane had had some shiny new data come in and they had spent all week pulling late nights as Jane got more and more involved with some breakthrough. Darcy had put her foot down and asked JARVIS to lock Jane out of her lab for forty eight hours. She needed to sleep. And eat. And bathe like a real human. After having Thor physically carry the scientist from the R&D floors Darcy had cleaned the vital stuff, backed everything up and shut down the lab.

She sighed loudly as she fished for her keys. Two days might not be enough; she felt like she could sleep for a year. When she reached her door she almost tripped over a parcel. It was wrapped in fabric, much like Thor’s presents always were. As Darcy pushed inside the door she opened it. There, wrapped carefully in star silk was some chocolate from Mast Brothers. That shit was pricey. There was also little scroll. In beautiful script, though blocky, much like Thor’s due to writing in runes his whole life was a thank you and a letter. She couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread over her face. She and James hadn’t really talked about it, but they had both felt the tension the other night with Loki. No one could argue the guy was good looking.

When Thor had talked about their childhood and the bullying that Loki had dealt with Darcy couldn’t believe it. The guy was _beautiful_ , and they both meant to make sure he knew it. She knew the gift of chocolate wasn’t intended in the traditional romantic way, only that he knew for sure they liked it, but it made her feel mushy feelings all the same. She moved away from the door and stored the chocolate away with her stash. It was a rule: Always have chocolate on hand. She then wandered into her bedroom and put the star silk with the rest of it, she was planning on making something out of it all one day.

With a contented sigh she moved to the bathroom for a scorching shower before curling herself into a blanket burrito and sleeping for a million years.

 

...

 

Darcy had been on her way home three weeks later when she had been attacked near an alley way. Stupid HYDRA goons had never quite given up. She was pretty adept at taking them out these days, though she squeaked in surprise when the fifth black clad body turned out not to be HYDRA at all, but Loki. The taser had only been set to the normal setting, so though he clearly got a shock by the look on his face, he didn’t go down.

“Sorry Lokes! I didn’t see you there!” She said. He was dressed in human clothes, a nice dark green button up with dark jeans and Darcy was momentarily distracted by the way they fit his ass, because damn.

He shook his head out, blinking slowly, peering at the unconscious bodies around her than at her incredulously. She shrugged and gave him a crooked smile. he cleared his throat and said “There were more in that alley. I disposed on them for you.”

“Oh thanks!” She said as she put on some gloves and started on the whole cyanide tooth and restraint deal. She couldn’t believe that it was so normal these days that she kept cable ties in her bag. Loki took some ties from her and helped her restrain them. “Um...Are the others...alive?”

Loki looked confused. “No. They meant to take you so I eliminated them.”

She sighed. “No, it’s OK, it’s not like I could explain being able to get to them over there anyway. Oh! I pressed my panic button so-” They heard the sound of repulsors and Loki vanished. Darcy nibbled on her lip as Tony landed with Steve. She'd wanted to invite him to dinner. “Hey! I caught you some bad guys!”

Steve chuckled and pulled her into a hug, checking her over carefully while Tony called it in. It was all pretty normal these days so the air was casual as Darcy recounted the attack. When Natasha and Clint came around the corner talking about some dead guys Darcy acted like she’d had no idea. Steve joked that she had a secret admirer and Darcy sighed, hoping that was true.

Steve walked her home and filled James in on the evening’s events while Darcy showered off the sweat and adrenaline. He stayed for pizza and some Star Trek episodes before leaving them to it.

 

....

 

Loki watched from the shadows as Midgard’s Avengers gathered round the woman (Darcy, they called her) and dealt with the bodies he had left rumpled in the adjacent alley. She lied easily about having no idea about their existence and it went a long way to convincing him that she would keep her word, she would not be telling them of his involvement in her life.

They all fussed over her, but none seemed surprised at all that she had dealt with her own enemies. It all stank of well oiled habit, and he wondered just who she was that people tried to steal her from the street with regularity. He frowned. He would have to keep an eye on her. He placed some wards on her to alert him of dangers in the future, and left the alley, continuing on to his favourite Cajun food vendor as he had intended. He had been venturing out more often these days, finding that once he dressed in Midgardian attire, and utilised polite behaviour no one recognised him. Woman and some men even treated him as a potential mate. It amused him, but he always declined.

Whenever he was alone with his thoughts at the end of the day however there were two mortals on his mind. A part of himself raged and bucked and detested such weakness. The other part, the part that was growing stronger daily was curious, and grew warm at the memory of the attention James and Darcy had shown him.

He knew well not to fall for the first beautiful people to be kind to him. He was a royal after all. He was used to ulterior motives. However this had the feeling of something else, and he decided, in the dark of his sanctuary, to see it through and see how the pieces fell.

 

...

 

James stood in awe at the sight before him. There, in their living room crammed with pop culture icons and throw pillows stood the most beautiful girl in the world. He gaped at her and tried to find words to do her justice. “Oh Barnes, you’re adorable!” Darcy laughed, but she grew serious as her eyes raked over him.

He hadn’t had too many chances to get dressed up lately, but a Stark shin dig called for black tie, and when Tony was paying for a bespoke suit? He gave a crooked grin. He knew he looked good. Darcy though, she had poured herself into a black dress that made her look sophisticated, badass, and utterly bewitching. And the stilettos alone would have cost the same as his entire suit. Thank you Pepper. Diamonds glittered at her earlobes, climbing up in her multiple piercings. She’d had her nose pierced recently, after a particularly bad day at the lab, saying something about FKA Twigs who was her latest musical obsession and Barnes couldn’t complain. It made her look tougher than her soft body usually allowed for. Throwing the whole thing off brilliantly was a purse in the shape of Batman’s insignia. It was beaded skilfully and clearly designer. Darcy used humour like armour and he loved her for it. He swallowed. He was in trouble tonight. He’d be hard pressed to have two clear thoughts the whole evening.

“Are you sure we can’t just stay here? I have a pressing desire to see how that dress looks around your ankles.” Her smile was dangerous as she slinked forwards, scratching her nails down the front of his shirt then snatching his tie firmly. He swallowed. Yep, so much trouble.

“Oh I have so many plans on peeling you out of that suit, but we have to go. You know Tony is _so_ excited about revealing this new something something mark seventy two. You know he needs all the attention every once and a while or he gets antsy and impossible to deal with.

"Plus, I want to show you off.” She took his hands, dragging him out the door and they locked up, heading for the town car that waited out the front for them. He would have preferred to ride his bike but dresses like the one Darcy was wearing don’t really allow for that kind of thing. He checked on the driver, seeing one of the trusted few that had been vetted several times by Stark, helping Darcy climb in and scanning the street before getting in himself.

She snuggled into his side as much as she could without them getting ruffled, and he carefully kissed her temple, rubbing circles on her back. They’d both been busy and hadn’t had too much time to hang out with just them. “I miss you.”

“Mmmm. I’ve missed you too.” She said, eyes closed. “How was choir?”

He smiled. Patrick, their neighbour and friend had gotten him singing lessons with his boyfriend, who in turn had brought him along to his oddball choir. They sang indie pop and R&B songs in five part harmony and it was a highlight of his week. Darcy was happy to pass his education on modern music to someone else. It was a total bonus that the lovely guys were educating him on modern sexual dynamics and the LGBTQ community as well. “So good. I’m pretty sure one of the tenors has a crush on me. Bernie and I have a bet on when he’s going to find out I have a girlfriend.”

She laughed. “Awww, poor guy! I guess it would be cheating if I came to pick you up one week.”

He kissed her head. “Not if you surprise me.”

He knew she’d been planning on it, but all the late nights at work had made it impossible. She hummed her agreement as the car pulled up outside of the hotel the party was at. They quietly exited the car, escorted by Stark security through the staff entrance and kitchens. Barnes was grateful for Tony’s foresight, the billionaire knowing full well that the press and the Winter Soldier were a bad mix.  They reached the ballroom and found their friends. Steve’s girl Sif looked dangerously beautiful in blue while Natalia looked disarmingly seductive in red, while Pepper held court in a pristine white shift. Anyone who tried to make a move on any of the women in their party would soon find just how skillful they were at concealing weapons. Even Darcy was packing. Barnes grinned to himself and went to fetch some drinks, scanning the crowd out of habit. Stark’s parties had a way of getting away from him.

It wasn’t even half way into the night when it fell to pieces. AIM were after the ... whatever it was that Stark was showing off. The Avengers were all practically eye rolling at the predictability. Somehow or other though, one of the AIM party were able to set off some sort of alien device and threaten the group. Tony’s jaw twitched as JARVIS spoke to him though a com. Barnes watched for an in. everyone was frozen. The guy with the device grinned and relaxed just as Loki appeared behind him in a tuxedo and disappeared the device before snapping the guy’s neck.

Once more there was pandemonium. Sif pulled a long knife out of a hidden sheathe somewhere on her person and Barnes took half a second to be impressed as it buried itself in a forearm which thankfully had moved to block the god’s heart. “You!” she roared, teeth bared.

“Good to see you, Sif.” The god smiled. James was just relieved that Thor and Jane were off planet. The Avengers who weren’t busy restraining AIM personnel crept forward as Loki scanned the room. His eyes landed on Darcy. Barnes saw something pass between them a moment before Loki crumpled from her taser. He couldn’t help a chuckle. Sif roared again and turned on Darcy, who turned her back on the god, still holding her batman clutch and cheekily baited Sif, causing a distraction. Steve tried to intervene between his two favourite women, stepping over Loki’s prone form. Barnes grinned, always proud of his girl and used his own skill set to make Loki disappear in clear view.

 It had taken a while to get them away from the hotel, and Barnes groaned as he gently placed the god on the roof of a nearby building. Loki was _heavy._ Thor and Sif were the same; it was like they were denser than a human. It was hard to explain, he wasn’t a scientist. Bruce had explained it once over a pint of Asgardian ale but Barnes didn’t hold onto that stuff. All he knew was that scaling a wall with a god who had a good few inches on you was really hard work. He was just glad he wasn’t in his armour this time. He looked down at his suit in regret. It was pretty crumpled by now, though he was glad of the jacket, because once again Loki’s frosty nature was seeping into his skin and Barnes was growing cold. He sighed, and carefully tried to rouse the sleeping giant and take care of that wound.

 

...

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOOLISH MORTAL?” Darcy gulped. Having Sif’s full attention any day of the week was intense; but this was terrifying.

“Sif, I’m sure there is an explanation.” Steve said, giving Darcy her own special Captain America face. It was stern, hut there was a glimmer of fond exasperation along with it.

She was super glad he wasn’t letting his girlfriend touch her though. Darcy was sitting in a chair in the now empty ballroom, drinking from a glass of expensive champagne. She knew the Widow and Clint were out searching for Loki and James, and hadn’t _that_ discovery been fun. She hoped they’d found somewhere safe to hide.

She shrugged. “Loki saved Jane’s life twice. Then he helped save me. He also, if you remember, saved us, here, just before Sif tried to skewer him with a kill shot. So how about you tell me why I _shouldn’t_ have incapacitated him before Asgardian fucking brutality-” She waved an arm in Sif’s general direction, “Could _kill_ the guy.”

Sif grimaced, “I made a vow that if he betrayed my liege once more I’d kill him.”

Darcy took a breath and let it out in a sigh. She refilled her champagne glass. “Look- I know. You’re on Thor’s side and everything but _so am I._ Have you seen him weeping night after night over his brother? No. Because 'Aseir warriors don’t cry'.

"The guy practically broke. He couldn’t go back to Asgard because they were celebrating some great victory. But the big guy couldn’t celebrate because he lost his mom and his brother _in the same day_.” She pointed at Sif. “So don’t tell me that killing Loki will solve some _great problem_.” She finished her champagne in one gulp, standing. “And if you want to talk about betrayal, let’s talk about why you were in New Mexico when your KING had directly ordered you to stay on Asgard that day?” The room was quiet. Sif looked pissed, but didn’t defend herself. “I’ve done some research, Sif. Your realm was on the brink of war with another. Your king needed you. He’d only just found out he was adopted- that he was a whole different race, and the four great heroes of the realm left him alone and defenseless. You want to talk about betrayal? Imagine my surprise when I found out that our lives were threatened that day not because of some petty sibling rivalry, but because four high ranking officers of the Asgardian military went AWOL on a relatively defenseless planet.” Darcy raised her eyebrow. Her political background had blended with all the knowledge she had picked up over the years and Loki’s letter had filled in the gaps. Sure, he’d made some incredibly bad decisions with some pretty horrendous consequences, but the destroyer had been there that day to corral the four warriors.

Sif swallowed, but kept her head high. Steve looked pretty crushed. He knew all about the military and the consequences of insubordinance. Disobeying a direct order of the king was _pretty_ bad. At the same time Steve himself was well known as a rule breaker. Darcy shrugged and offered, “Look, all I’m saying is that killing him isn’t the answer.” she grabbed her purse, leaving the room without further comment.

“Wait, Darcy!” Steve caught her by the elevator. “How are you getting home?”

She shrugged. “Cab?”

He pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to her. She raised an eyebrow but took it, knowing he’d not let her refuse. “How- how did you know about that stuff?”

She shrugged again. “Barnes and I pieced it together over time. All those stories Thor told about Loki got to me. Barnes feels the same.”

Steve’s eyebrows crossed “You’re not- Darcy, you’re not keeping him at home are you?”

She laughed, giving him a knowing smile. “No. Steve. He’s been systematically abused for centuries, and then dealt with torture and magical interference over the last few years. I know I can’t fix him. He needs to fix himself. But I am on his side, as well as Thor’s. I’m willing to give being his friend a shot. I don’t think he’s had one in a very long time.” Steve nodded. The guy was a sucker for the victims of bullies, and if Odin was anything, he was that. “Go deal with Sif, Steve. She’ll need a human with her to keep her in check as she combs the city- can’t just have Asgardian Shield Maidens roaming around New York on their own.”

He huffed a laugh and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You did the right thing. I don’t know if Bucky did, but you thought on your feet and I believe you made the right move.”

She tipped her head to the side comically, “Aw geez, thanks Captain!”

He laughed and pushed her towards the lift. “Shut up.” She backed towards the open lift doors, keeping an eye on the Shield Maiden till the doors slid closed. She sighed, straightening her dress and fixing her lipstick as the lift began to move. She wasn’t even that rumpled. As they reached the foyer she winked at the lift dude who was trying to avoid eye contact with the Stark security guard next to him and handed him a bunch of Cap’s money, tipping the door guy as he hailed her a cab too. She didn’t think many of the party attendants would have tipped as they evacuated, so she was glad she could afford to be generous. 

As her cab pulled up to her building she blindly handed the driver the rest of her cash and climbed out. She wondered if James would be home yet. She climbed the stairs, her Charlotte Olympia heels clattering on the tiles and unlocked the door, seeing four of her friends having tea as she stepped inside. She leaned on the doorpost and raised an eyebrow. Loki, showered and dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans gave her a secret smile. Natasha, true to form, raised an eyebrow that said a whole sentence. Clint coughed nervously, clearly having talked about feelings recently. Barnes rose and enveloped her in a hug, still in his suit and looking far more disheveled than her.

Clint spoke first, interrupting a fairly heated kiss in the doorway. “How do you still look so fresh? I was a little worried Lady Sif would be feasting on your still beating heart by now? ” Loki snorted behind his hand.

She rolled her eyes and used her thumb to wipe lipstick from her lover’s mouth. “Sif and I are adult women; we used our words.” Loki chuckled again. Natasha smiled. “We discussed the fine points of an example of what could be labelled ‘betrayal’ and she came to the conclusion that Loki _merely being alive_ did not constitute as such.” Loki snorted again, causing Darcy to give him a curious look and Barnes raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sure she had some encouragement.”

Darcy smiled crookedly, moving into the kitchen to pour herself some whiskey. “Sure she did.” She took a sip, letting the warm elixir trail down her throat. “We all need a little perspective, and a neutral, unbiased opinion is something I fear is pretty rare where they’re from.” She looked at Natasha. “Remember when Thor found out what racism was? His face when he found out what _internalised_ racism was?” she looked at Bucky. “It all came about because I was telling him my name was from Pride and Prejudice, and he _didn’t know what Prejudice meant_.” Loki was looking down at the table, his expression hidden behind his long lashes, she was pretty sure it wasn't mirthful anymore though.

Darcy sighed. “Anyway I hope you have enjoyed your tea, I’m afraid it is past our bedtime.” She blinked slowly at the two Avengers.

Clint grinned at the abrupt subject change and stood, finishing his tea in one gulp. “Yeah, we’d better get back. Make sure Sif doesn’t tear the city to pieces looking for Loki.” He clapped the god on the back. Darcy raised an eyebrow. Something had definitely happened while she was away. Clint shrugged. “We had a little talk. I had my theories, but yeah, we were both under mind control so it’s not like I can blame him.” Darcy nodded, though she hadn’t known that.

Natasha nodded, but didn’t speak. They filed out the door, and Darcy sighed as James closed the door softly. “So, how do you feel? After the zap?” she grimaced; that was becoming a tag line.

Loki stood somewhat awkwardly. “James told me about how your weapon helped his mind heal. I am happy to tell you it is having a similar effect on me.” Darcy squealed, forgetting herself and throwing herself at the god, who caught her and allowed the hug. She looked up and saw a look of fond exasperation on his face. Before Darcy had quite realised what she was doing, her lips were on his. He tasted of cocoa and champagne and starlight. His hands gripped her tighter and he opened his mouth, taking her top lip between his teeth softly. She started at a sound from Barnes.

His face held the expression he often had, like he’s surprised by her sexiness. She felt Loki stiffen under her hands, suddenly backing away from her. “I’m sorry I- I need to go. I shouldn't have-” He looked at James with a pleading look before fading out.

Darcy looked at her lover guiltily. “I’m sorry I didn’t think, he's just so pretty. I-” she was cut off as Barnes pulled her into a wet kiss, licking into the taste of cocoa and whiskey, his hands burying into her ass. She whimpered at the ferocity. “Mmmh. Bedroom?” Barnes picked her up and crossed the apartment, throwing her on the bed.

Her eyes closed as he climbed over her and kissed her again. “That was the hottest thing I have ever-” He kissed her neck, “Ever seen.” She sighed as he kissed her neck again, his hand moving to her back and gently pulling her zipper. She came back to herself enough to lift and help him pull it off. There was no way they were going to damage this dress, it was a keeper. She kneeled on the bed in her underwear and helped Barnes peel off his rumpled jacket and tie, fingers shaking on his shirt buttons as he gripped her ass and kissed her neck wetly. This was the best.  This was home. As she peeled his shirt off she thought she saw a movement in the dark corner by the door. Her eyes narrowed, then she smiled wickedly. Just in case her hunch was correct, she maintained eye contact with that spot as her hand scratched down James’s front and stroked him through his pants. Barnes arched his back and made the most obscene noise. Darcy smiled and cupped his face, drawing him into a kiss. He’d done so well tonight. Loki was safe because of him. He deserved to be rewarded accordingly. She pushed him back on the bed and worked on his belt.

 

...

 

Loki appeared in his quarters so unbalanced that he tripped upon arrival- something he hadn’t done for centuries. He leaned his arms forehead against the concrete wall panting. _That woman._ He had no idea how she had known that he was there. He rubbed himself thorough his jeans guiltily. He had meant to go, he really had. He was no common pervert- he had only waited to see what James’ reaction would be to Loki so eagerly kissing his lover. He hadn’t quite expected ... _that_.

He closed his eyes, groaning. And then she had looked _right_ at him, dressed in nothing but lace underthings as she made James cry out in pleasure. He groaned, giving in and undoing his pants. He hadn’t been so riled up in centuries. Not even Sif- he groaned and banned the thought. That had been so long ago it wasn’t even worth thinking about. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes and remembered James’ hands on Darcy’s curves, bruising. Remembered how she had tasted. He remembered again the look on her face as she looked straight at him and it set him off. He cried out as he came to climax hard and fast. He collapsed onto his back and caught his breath, feeling both dirty and yet more alive than he had in about a century. He rested his head on the cold concrete floor and tried to think about what his next move would be.

 

...

 

Barnes lay next to his girl as they both caught their breath. He couldn’t wipe the filthy grin from his face if he tried. The night had been unexpected for sure, and yet it had ended exactly how they had planned- better though.

He closed his eyes tight as he pulled Darcy to him. Seeing his girl dressed like that and kissing Loki had been better than any dream. He was sorry that Lokes felt like he had to leave but it was probably for the best; he probably would have jumped the guy if he’d stuck around and he didn’t know how that would go. Probably badly given the skittish reaction he’d had to Darcy’s kiss. Darcy pulled his attention to her as she climbed over him, her hair tousled and her lips swollen. She looked thoroughly debauched. “Hey there.” She said, straddling him and reaching her arms around his neck.

“Hey.” She kissed him slowly, his hands found their way to her hips. 

"You did good tonight. You're so amazing. Nat and Clint? How did they find you?”

He laughed, remembering. “I woke Loki up on a rooftop and we caught a cab home. He was in the shower when they knocked on our door, so I sat them down and explained to them why they shouldn’t go right in there and kill him and they listened. They trust you a lot.” He ran his flesh hand through her tangled hair. He didn’t tell her about the automatic weapons he was holding, safety off, as he’d answered the door, or the knocked arrow in Clint’s hand. Natasha’s dangerous eyebrow. The fact that in a cold shower Loki had all the potential ice he needed to freeze a person solid. Darcy was smart, she could fill in the gaps. “Then he came on out and we all sat down and had a decent talk. Clint asked straight out whether he’d been mind controlled and Loki admitted that he was, said that the tainted magic had lingered but your magic shocks were helping somehow. So I told them our real story and then you came home.” He kissed the edge of her mouth, “Looking totally edible.” She giggled as he nibbled down her neck. “And in Political Science lecture mode.”

She blushed. “Sorry.”

“No, it was good. It’s good for Loki to know that that shit isn’t OK. What his dad did to him was really bad. I mean the shit Odin’s putting Jane through is bad but fuck-” Darcy nuzzled into his neck and he sighed contentedly. “Makes me want to wrap him up in a blanket and protect him forever, you know?”

Darcy raised her head to look at him and her face held that ‘you’re adorable’ expression. He no longer felt the need to remind her of how dangerous he was every time he saw it after he caught her looking at Natasha the same way- while the woman was holding a garrote. She adopted dangerous people like some people took in lions and wolves. She couldn’t really help herself and she was damn good at training them not to bite people.

“So we can keep him?” She asked, as if she could read his mind. He nodded, his throat working as he thought again of the two of them kissing. She squealed and hugged him, her wriggling naked body on his waking him up and distracting him from the subject. She raised herself to her arms and bent to kiss him deeply as she worked him under her ass. His hips worked in return and soon enough she was mounting him for round two. He tipped his head back and groaned as she slid onto him. Today was a very good day.

 

...

 

Loki had just emerged out of the underground tunnel network and turned a corner still invisible to find James in dire straits. There were enemies crawling everywhere. Loki didn’t take the time to puzzle out why exactly they were getting away with that on the busy streets of New York, he threw a protective barrier around James and changed into his armour. As he fought he watched his ally out of the corner of his eye and saw that Darcy had been speaking the truth. He really was even more lethal than the Widow, Natasha. They both fought silently and efficiantly, the enemy finally retreating as soon as Loki burned a hole right though their leader. Loki bared his teeth in disgust. He checked pulses and found two alive. Wanting to make them suffer but remembering Darcy’s actions, he searched for the hidden poison in their teeth and disposed of it. He sent a shadow to the tower and alerted Natasha while turning his attention to James. The man was curled in on himself hyperventilating.

Loki firmly took his face in his hands and called his name. Eventually James’s eyes met his own and he whispered reassuring promises into his hair until his breathing was steadier. He stroked a thumb over his bruised cheek as his other hand sank into long brown hair, wet with nervous sweat. “Are you ready to leave this place?” James nodded and Loki gently picked the man up bridal style, James burying his face into his shoulder. Turning to see Natasha arrive, she returned his solemn nod and he moved them to their dwelling.

He set James down on the couch and held him to his chest as James babbled over and over about not going back. Loki held back a growl, kissing his hair instead. After hearing his full story he understood. Seventy years was a very long time to be brainwashed and tortured. Even to one such as Loki- and he would know. He was shocked the man was so functional. James whimpered in his arms and he pulled away and caught his eye again. “James. I will never let them have you. Do you understand?” the man eventually nodded, his cheeks covered in tears. It broke something in the god and he kissed the tears away, his lips covering every inch of that beautiful face. James pulled his lips to his own and Loki groaned as their tongues tangled.

Eventually they pulled apart and Loki saw to the other man’s wounds. He’d taken more than a few blows which he insisted would be fine in a  few hours, but there were a few deep cuts that could use a stitch or two. Centuries of battlefield experience meant Loki made short work of those, leaving precise, neat stitches in each wound. Eventually he coaxed Barnes into bed with a cup of tea. He held his metal hand in a warriors grip till he fell asleep and Loki caught the teacup before it slipped from his flesh hand.

Loki watched him sleep till Darcy crashed through the door, quickly casting a light sleep spell over him to keep him under with all the woman’s panicked noise. He pulled her back out into the lounge room and swept her into a hug as she incoherently babbled her thanks and her concerns into his chest. He buried his face in her lush hair. Her cardigan was soft under his fingers as he rubbed her back in soothing motions. He wasn’t all that familiar with comforting people but he was his mother’s son, and she had been the best. Darcy soon settled and Loki drew her into their small dining table and fixed them both a cup of hot chocolate. He didn't know if it was as medicinal for humans as it was for magic users, but she seemed to enjoy it all the same. 

 

...

 

Darcy watched as Loki, dressed in a soft black t-shirt and black cashmere jumper (and those jeans that hugged his ass like it was their job) woke their boyfriend up. He’d been amazing for the last two months, not leaving James’ side on the bad days and making sure he knew he was safe anytime he had a bad moment. She had a sneaking suspicion it had been healing for both the men, though if she could go back she definitely wouldn’t wish for a repeat. The cold fear that had gone through her system when Natasha had called her was something she never wanted to experience again.

As Loki kissed James good morning she allowed herself to smile. There were a few things happening lately that she could definitely get used to. She snuggled into Batcat’s long fur as the boys moved off of the bed towards where she watched from the doorway.

Her hand sank into Loki’s long wet hair as he gave her her own morning greeting. Oh yes. She could absolutely get used to this. James hugged her from behind while Batcat meowed her own greeting, climbing to Darcy’s shoulder and rubbing her face on James’ nose, much to Loki’s amusement.

Darcy had been surprised just how quickly the black kitten and the god had bonded. She now followed him around the apartment or, when she could, she rode on his shoulder, hiding in his long black curls. It was so adorable Darcy couldn’t even bring herself to feel jealous, or annoyed at the sheer amount of magical golden cat toys scattered around their brownstone.

They had decided to move apartments, as HYDRA clearly knew their location and though Tony was disappointed at their continued refusal to move into the tower he kind of understood. Pepper had found them an amazing easily defensible pad right near Loki’s favourite market and Mast Brothers Chocolate, so he had access to hot chocolate any time. It was also still close to James’ friends Patrick and Bernie, who were ecstatically pleased at their decision to enter a polyamourous relationship with the gorgeous god. Surprisingly so were most of his knitting group – though that tenor from his choir was thoroughly scandalised when Loki and Darcy had surprised him at choir that time.

Thor was still off world for a while, and though Heimdall obviously knew stuff, she’d politely asked the sky not to act rashly and to go easy on Thor after the incident at Stark’s party, so she was kind of hoping that Thor had been told gently and that he had time to adjust to the news. The fact that he hadn’t ridden a thunderstorm over to their apartment at any time since then made her confident that it would be alright. Things would be shaky between the brothers for a long time, but it would be OK. In the end.

Sif had come to visit with her tail between her legs a few days after HYDRA had attacked James, humbly apologising to Darcy for yelling at her and having a long talk with a clear headed Loki. Turned out they were ex-lovers, if you could believe it, and so that explained _a lot._ She and Steve now came over every Tuesday for pizza and Kung-fu movies. Once Thor and Jane came home they'd have to work something out, feeding all these gods and super soldiers was breaking the bank.

As Loki ran his thumb along the neckline of her Asgardian robe and with James nibbling at her neck Darcy sighed extra contentedly. She had no idea when she shot a dude and saved Jane’s life that this was how things would turn out, but damn if this wasn’t the best surprise ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Black cats don't get adopted as much for some reason? All you witch witches out there please adopt a black cat today!  
> 2\. OK so I actually have a vintage glass Harley Davidson bottle. I have no idea what was once in it, but it exists and makes my flower arrangements more badass, sitting right next to my Easy Rider poster. Don't be too jealous.  
> 3\. OK so my head cannon is that Barnes would be totally over messing around with guns and murder and not overly into revenge. I know, I know, righteous anger and wounded soldier- I'm probably way off because I don't run on testosterone or anything but I'm going with the idea that he's always been a very tough dude, yes, but also a very sensitive and social creature and would be more interested in being involved with people and would want to live in the world (he probably wouldn't be knitting blankets but this is fan fic so it MUST BE KITCH). So living in the tower away from everyone would be pretty distasteful to him... and seeing as he is hanging with Darcy and now that Cap can take care of himself and has all sorts of amazing people who have his back, he gets the opportunity to actually live life. And so he takes it.  
> 4\. And yeah, so maybe Darcy's apartment is mapped after mine a bit. (It's totally not hording if everything has a place!)  
> 5\. In this 'verse, DC is still fiction. Also Wonder Woman is amazing and probably formed some of Darcy's belief in rehabilitation. It definitely helped shape mine. Loki muses about mutants, so the 'verse of X-Men is in this one.  
> 6\. So I don't personally believe in the glory of war, but head cannon that Thor's ideals of 'worthy battle' and so forth would benefit Barnes because he spent the last 70 years stripped of any moral code or conscience. I think Thor would help him be more of a person on the battlefield maybe, and fight less like a machine. and Thor would be encouraging him all the time and have great hugs, so... BFFs.  
> 7\. I'm in an indie pop choir and it's awesome. Not a tenor, though I did have a crush on one once. He was almost as cute as Sebastian Stan... I KNOW. anyway choirs are heaps of fun and help you meet equally shy adorkable people who like the same music as you.  
> 8\. Hot chocolate helps me with migraines if administered at just the right time; but seriously, so many fantasy writers have it as a fixer upper after some huge magical experience, or as healing for elves or something... and so why the hell not? Plus we all know Loki has a sweet tooth.  
> 9\. That Batman clutch was made up in my brain. There is probably about a hundred batman clutches out there, but they probably aren't intricately beaded like the one in my head is.  
> 10\. 'Magical interference' is Darcy's fancy made up technical word for all the fucked up shit that happened to Loki before and during the avengers movie probably. It would also apply to Clint and Eric too.  
> 11\. Clint would have been torn up about having a 'god in his head' as Eric says, but he's hawk eye. I think he might have noticed a change in eye colour and behavior, but it may have taken a bit of time for that information to trickle down.  
> 12\. I love how much people talk about Natasha's eyebrow movements, so that is pretty much all she uses to talk in this fic.  
> 13\. this is a photo from pinterest which inspired Batcat. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/120541727503209396/  
> 14\. and this is Darcy's dress at Stark's party https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/41/fe/b4/41feb4ba9e98f15a97b8106197e119f0.jpg it's Ellie Saab.  
> 15\. Mast chocolate are real. They are in Brooklyn, living the Brooklyn dream. All the hipsters you know want to be them.  
> Also, Catbird is a jewelry store also in Brooklyn. they have the most amazing candles that I have ever smelled. The tarot card flavour is divine and makes your space smell sexy. The campfire flavour is also divine and makes your space smell cozy. Charlotte Olympia are a rad but super pricey shoe brand. Remember those cute cat shoes that were everywhere a few years ago? That's them. 
> 
> Hey so I am writing another! But it just go hella political because Loki likes to politic and because Thor always runs to his little bro when he can't deal with his shit so... more coming? maybe less cute but bonus powers!
> 
> x Hope you like my story! x


End file.
